mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 13
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 13 Light flooded in, blinding Violet, forcing her to cover her eyes with her hands. After about a minute or so, when her eyes adjusted, she looked around her. She had no idea where she was. It was boring, grey and empty, except for a stool, a door and the bed Violet was on. Violet pulled herself up, only so be startled and fall back down again by an excited scream. "She's awake!" the voice yelled out, happiness through it. Violet once again forced herself up. Her body felt wrong. Her head ached and her bones were shaking, in fact, they felt like they were about to collapse. She sat up, staring at the door. Her eyes darted around and sweat rained down from her brow. She jumped as footsteps came from behind the door. If there was a threat there, what could she do? The door opened to the warm face of Dr. F. "Violet!" he exclaimed, "Welcome home! How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling terrible," Violet began, "my head kills and my body aches. What happened. Wasn't I with Chaz in the cave?" "Well, its a long sto-" "Violet!" a familiar voice called out. Dr. F turned and Violet leaned to look around him, and her heart was warmed at the sight of Travis running forward with open arms. Dr. F took a step to the side as Travis ran in and hugged her, holding her tight. Behind him, Liberty walked in. "You're okay!" Liberty exclaimed. "Hey Trav, Lib." "Are you okay?" Travis asked, worried. "I'm not too great, but, I'm confused. I was just in the cave." Violet stated. Travis stepped back, a concerned expression on his face. "Violet, you came back from that excursion two days ago. You've been unconscious since then." "What? But, how?" "I was hoping you could tell me. What happened when you were in the caves?" "I needed to get out, and then there was a light. A light which I thought was perfect. But now, thinking about it, all I can remember of how much it smelled of death, how much it felt of doom, how much it looked like there was a smile, but not a good one, a devious one." "I'll need to keep watching how you are over the next week or two. You said you don't feel well, how?" Dr. F asked. "I feel really achy." Violet replied. "Where?" "Everywhere." Dr. F scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Stay in here, Violet, I'll be back in a moment." As Dr. F left, Travis hugged Violet tightly again. Using all the strength she could muster, Violet returned it. "I thought you were gone forever." Travis said, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. Violet didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to make out of it all. All she could think to do was keep hugging. "You're awake!" Chaz, who had just run into the room, exclaimed. "Chaz? Your okay?" Violet asked, releasing her hug. "Yeah, I'm fine. After knocking you out I carried you back to Dr. F, and now your here." "Well, Chaz," Travis began, "It seams your were telling us the truth. There was a light that Violet was stumbling into. However there is still no proof about the man." "The man?" Violet asked. "Yeah," Chaz said, "when you were walking into the 'light', I noticed it wasn't a light at all, but a man with glowing white eyes that was kinda controlling you. It was freaky." Dr. F walked back into the room, interrupting the conversation. "Alright Violet, you are free to go back to the dorms. Does anyone want to take her there?" "I'll do it." Travis replied to Dr. F in an instant. "Good." Travis helped Violet up, which made her feel even wobblier and then swung her arm around his shoulder, and helped her walk out of the room and into the cafeteria Violet remembered. "Are you even walking?" Travis grunted. "I can't. when I put my feet down, they feel like there going to snap, so I just can't." Violet explained. "Hold on." Travis put Violet down on a chair and regained his strength. "What are you doing?" Violet asked. "If I can't support you walking, then I'll carry you." Travis said, moving one of his arms under her legs and the other under her back. He then lifted her up and started walking towards the dorms. "Your making me feel like a queen." Violet told him. "You are better then a queen." Violet blushed as Travis knocked, and after no response, he opened the door. "Which bed is yours?" "The top bunk." "Of course it is." Travis thought about the situation for a second, and then pushed Violet up, over the railing and onto the bed. He then climbed up the ladder and moved her into a comfy position, and pulled the blankets over her. "There. Is that good?" Travis asked. "Yes." "Good. I guess I'll see you later." "Yeah." Travis lent down and kissed her, before climbing down the ladder and walking out, closing the door. Violet didn't want to see him go. The light in the cave made her miss him so much. But that wasn't the worst part. She didn't feel right. In fact, everything about her felt wrong. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep, but there was still the lingering feeling that something was wrong... in her. ---- The night was moonless. Cold, dark and empty. Chaz needed to get out to think. He was thrilled that Violet was alive. After all, she was the one person that he had shared his secret with about Summer. But she seamed different. She was still her kind caring self but she also seamed... hallow. It brought Chaz to the point where he just needed to think. He walked around, cautious not to get caught when he saw something, embed on the sandy shore. A boat. It was just a small rowboat, but it meant one thing, someone had come onto the island. He looked around for the intruder, and saw a sight that made his heart stop. There was a man, looking in the ground, with a white light on his face. The world dark around his gloomy presence. Chaz took a step backwards, and his shoe crushed a twig. The man looked up to him, glowing, white eyes flashing, glaring at him. Chaz turned and ran. Category:Welcome Home Chapters